After the yule ball
by SnuggleswithSnape
Summary: Just a little three shot of Draco and Hermione after the yule ball... Basically after Ron upsets Hermione, Draco finds and comforts her and Romance blooms. Contains Hermione and Viktor friendship and a little bit of Ron bashing :
1. Chapter 1

_**Facebook: Hannah Snuggleswithsnape**_

_**Or the link is on my profile**_

_**Someone once asked me if I would write a Dramione and I am only know just getting round to it, I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Anyway this is going to be a Hermione and Draco one shot as it is the one pairing I have not done (that i have shipped) and is my take on what should have happened after the Yule ball, I know it has been done so many times, but still….**_

_**I do not own Harry potter**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HPOV<strong>_

I slide down onto the cool stone steps, tears glistening in my eyes, how could they do this to me? Harry especially, Ronald I can understand, I know that he has a crush on me, but I no longer return those feeling for him and it does not give him the excuse to treat me like the dirt on the bottom of his shoe.

I had such a perfect night and then it was all ruined by Ronald's words and Harry as normal took his side, I think that he forgets sometimes that I am supposed to be one of his best friends too. And the worst part about this whole god damn mess? Is that me and Viktor do not even see each other in a romantic sort of way, he is like the older brother that I always wished for, the only reason he brought me to the dance was to protect me from Ronald.

I close my eyes and lean back, resting my head against the hard stone as I try to rid myself of the thoughts and feelings I have over tonight; I guess that I am trying to wish it all away, it is impractical and illogical, but I do not know how I will be able to face anyone tomorrow, I am sure that at least half of the school if not more heard our little disagreement.

"Granger what's wrong with you?" a deep male voice asks, startling me from my thoughts, my eyes immediately snap open as I look up to see a very handsome blonde stood there…

"What do you want Malfoy?" I ask tiredly, feeling the strain of the day wash over me and I find myself unable to even make up an excuse as to why I am sat in the middle of a hallway, all alone and crying my eyes out.

"I believe I just told you. I want to know what's wrong" he says calmly and surprisingly there is no malice in his voice.. he sounds almost sincere.

I sigh softly as I am suddenly unable to take anymore "Ronald.. the stupid ignorant prat, he had his chance with me… he has done for years and now that I don't want him, he wants me and decides that it is okay for him to act like a giant overgrown baby" I snap out as I glare down at the floor sullenly. And then I remember who I am speaking too… merlin why the hell did I say anything at all?

I hear a loud sigh and I can only assume that it is coming from Draco, but I do not dare look up at him. "Listen Grang… Hermione" he begins and I find that I am even more surprised that he used my first name… but then again, I refer to him as Draco most of the time.. at least in my head.

I see his feet moving closer to me and the next thing I know he is sat beside of me.. on the floor "he's not good enough for you, he has never been good enough for you, everyone sees it… even he does; sure he'll never admit it out loud, but he knows" He pauses for a second and I begin to think he is done "which is probably why he is trying so hard to get you." He says in an almost comforting manner.

I scoff loudly at this… I may not feel those feelings for Ron anymore, but it does not mean that I am above him or anyone in the school doe that matter, and Merlin, why is Draco Malfoy comforting me of all people. "What are you doing here Malfoy.. I didn't think that you would lower yourself to comforting a mudblood" I spit out sarcastically, part of me wants him to go away and the other wants him to stay with me.

"You say that I am judgemental? I called you mudblood a couple of times and I apologize for that, but we both know that I have changed for the better." He says and I swear that I can hear hurt in his face.

I look down as I think about arguing but then I realise that he is right, he has changed for the better, over the years he has grown from an arrogant prat to a well mannered young man. "I know" I say simply as I lean back in towards him, resting my head against his shoulder.

His hand moves up to my hair, taking a hold of the pin and pulling it free of it's confines, causing my hair to fall in waves around my shoulder. Once that is done, I feel his hand sliding down until he is cupping my chin in his hand and forcing me to look up into his tender eyes "What are you doing?" I stammer out, my throat suddenly dry.

"Something I should have done a long time ago" he says as he leans in ever so slowly and plants a soft kiss on my plump lips.. and how cheesy is this? I actually see fireworks, it all felt so right and so perfect, that my eyes actually flicker closed.

And then all of a sudden he is gone and I am left disappointed, my eyes slowly peak open and there he sits, just staring at me with a smirk on his face. "You liked that didn't you?" he asks almost tauntingly and for a moment I fear that all of this has just been a plan to make fun of me. "Because I certainly did" he then adds.

So I nod. "I loved it" I say simply as I lean in ever so slowly towards him.

He raises one hand up in the air to stop me "Wait" he tells me and I do pause for just a minute "Hermione Jean Granger will you be my girlfriend" he asks, causing me to giggle and nod as I lean in and press a kiss to his lips while nodding.

* * *

><p><strong>This will be a two shot, the next chapter is almost written and will be updated in the next two days.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Facebook: Hannah Snuggleswithsnape**_

_**Or the link is on my profile**_

_**I hope you all liked the last chapter =)**_

* * *

><p><em>HPOV<em>

It has been one week since Draco asked me to be his girlfriend and so far we have managed to keep it under wraps and not tell anyone because well.. we are both a little bit afraid of how everyone will react to our announcement and I also do not want to put any more stress on Harry, seeing as though he should be focusing on figuring out the next task.

"Missed me" a voice asks as he winds his arms around my waist, causing me to jump and squirm as he presses a soft kiss to my neck, sending tingles all the way down my spine.

"Always" I murmur softly as I tilt my head back against him, looking up and meeting his eyes as he lays a soft kiss on my lips.

"I missed you too." He says with a laugh as I pull back. "Who would have ever thought we would be so cheesy and loved up" he adds and I too have to laugh along with his words, because every single one of them is true, because we are just so into each other at the moment.

"So your saying that you would rather I was mean to you" I ask tauntingly as I cannot resist sticking my tongue out at him, Draco seems to have a way of bringing out the childish side in me and I'm still not sure whether that is a good or bad thing. "Fine you're a prat and you're not a very good kisser." I lie… well at least about the prat part, because Draco is an amazing kisser.

He rolls his eyes, "yes that's exactly what I meant" he says sarcastically as his hands move up to my sides, tickling them softly. I laugh and squirm in his arms, and all of a sudden he lets go, causing me to fall onto my bum with a loud 'thump'

"Ouch" I pout, but I have no time for retaliation, because the next thing I know Draco is standing over me, one leg on either side of me as he squats down over me "I'm going to make you pay" he says evilly, causing me to gulp loudly as my mind runs through all of the different possibilities… surprisingly none of them were very threatening.

"And just how are you going to do that?" I demand, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Hmmm" he says as if he is thinking about it. "Well I could do this..." he says as he raises his hands up to my waist, tickling them sharply and I laugh loudly as I squirm around on the grass. "But I don't think that would be punishment enough" he says as he wriggles his eyebrows. He leans in slowly "I won't kiss you until you take it back" he says firmly.

"Pfftt and you call that a punishment" I tease, but inside I am longing for those lips on my own. "Okay I take it back" I say, causing him to grin as he thinks he has won " you're not a prat" I giggle and the smug look on his face suddenly disappears as he glowers down at me with a pout on his face and then all of a sudden he is gone, the warm weight leaves my body as he climbs off of me.

And now it is my turn to pout as I turn on my side to face him, seeing him lying there on his back, staring moodily up at the nights sky. A brief flash of panic washes over me as I worry that I have really upset him. "Aww I'm sorry Draco" I say in hopes to placate him; I turn on my side, leaning in close to him and planting little kisses all over the smooth skin of his neck "you know that you're a good kisser" but he doesn't reply instead just turning his head to the side.

"A great kisser.. all I want is your kisses" I add and although I am laying it on a little thick, I can see the corners of Draco's mouth twitching and then he cracks and smiles. I pull away from kissing him as he rolls on his side, facing me, which of course causes me to blush.

"So beautiful" he murmurs as he leans in closer to me and presses a soft kiss to my lips, causing me to smile against his lips.

"Just vhat is going on?" a voice asks, causing Draco to suddenly pull back from me and is looking wide eyed over my shoulder.

Cringing as I already know who is there, glancing back over my shoulder and sure enough Viktor is stood there with a firm expression on his face. "Hi" I mumble weakly.

He just raises one eyebrow at me. Then sighs, his face softening as he reaches down and takes my hand pulling my upwards and then into his strong arms "I am happy for vou" he whispers in my ear, causing me to grin… I was glad that we had earned his approval.

"Vou hurt my sister and I vill kill vou" he says and it takes a while, but I realise that he is talking to Draco and then I roll my eyes hitting Viktor's arm hard.

"Don't be an arse" I scold him, causing him to laugh as he holds his arms out. "Come on, group hug" Viktor says, causing me to giggle as Draco presses up behind me and joins our hug.

I don't think that my life could be any more perfect right now.

* * *

><p>"Draco are you sure you want to do this.. we don't have to" I tell him and maybe, just maybe I am the one who wants to get out of it.<p>

"Sure I am" he says as he clutches my hand tighter, not even giving me time to think about it as he drags me into the great hall.

And as soon as he does the entire room falls silent and they all turn to stare at us.

* * *

><p><strong>So my two shot will now be a three shot.. I'll be updating in a couple of days.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Facebook: Hannah Snuggleswithsnape**_

_**Or the link is on my profile**_

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews and I do not own Harry potter**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~HPOV<strong>_

Draco are you sure you want to do this.. we don't have to" I tell him and maybe, just maybe I am the one who wants to get out of it.

"Sure I am" he says as he clutches my hand tighter, not even giving me time to think about it as he drags me into the great hall.

And as soon as he does the entire room falls silent and they all turn to stare at us.

I feel my hands clam up as I struggle with the attention. "Come on" Draco whispers softly as he squeezes my hand as we walk through the rows, heading towards the Slytherin table; where I had agreed to sit a few hours earlier, mainly because we felt they would be more accepting that the Gryffindor's.

I mean considering that my house is supposed to be loyal they don't always act it. I feel all eyes upon us as we walk hand in hand towards the end of the Slytherin table.

"Is that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy?"

"What are they doing together?"

"Are they like.. a couple"

"Oh Merlin"

I hear voices all around us exclaim, so I just lean in closer to Draco's side, because he makes me feel safe and protected like any good boyfriend should. He glances down at me and flashes me a small, but reassuring smile. "I love you" he mouths.

"Bloody hell, what are you doing with the ferret" Ronald says loudly from the opposite side of the great hall, causing me to blush a soft shade of red.

But I refuse to have anyone insulting my boyfriend, I spin around and glare at him "What I do with.. Draco" I say, stressing his name "is none of your god damn business, so shut up and stay out of it you ignorant prat" I begin to say, but it slowly rises into a yell as I reach the end word.

Everyone just gapes in shock, though I really have no idea why they are so surprised, my rant is met with silence as Ron opens his mouth and then closes it again in shock, while everyone watches him, obviously waiting to see how he will retaliate and I must admit I am quite curious to find out myself.

I feel Draco tense beside of me as he pulls me closer to his side, making it clear that he would not put up with anyone disrespecting me. "You're a fucking whore and everyone knows it, how many guys have you screwed so far?" I hear shocked gasps from all around the room and to be honest I am feeling the same way. "Now it looks like you've lowered your standards even further and are spreading your legs for all of the Slytherin's."

I feel the tears prickle my eyes, unable to believe that he was hurting me so much.. hadn't he done enough yet? I feel Draco's hands in between of us, obviously reaching for his wand. "How dare you talk to Hermione like that?" Draco says, glancing up at him I just shake my head slowly as I put my hand over his trying to lower his wand.

"Vou vill not speak to her that way" Viktor says from behind of me, I just roll my eyes they were all blowing it out of proportion.

"Oh you're defending her too? She must be a really good lay" Ron spits out, his eyes wide in fury as spit flies out of his mouth.

"That is enough!" a voice yells. "Mr Weasley, get out of this hall right this instant and you will be serving three months detention with Filch" Professor Snape says and as I glance up at him, I am surprised to see that he look genuinely angry with Ron.

"But sir.. she started it" Ron adds, causing me to laugh… he commented first not me, I don't know why he feels the need to lie.

"I was here Mr Weasley, now get the hell out of here before I do something I regret." Snape says, much to my surprise… and thankfully I feel Draco slipping his wand back in to his pocket.

"Come on let's sit down baby" Draco says as he leads me over to the Slytherin table, sitting me down between him and Viktor.

"She's a conniving little cow and she will pay for this…" Ron says and as I look up, I see Ginny dragging him out of the hall by his ear and I swear she is becoming more and more like Mrs Weasley every single day.

"He's luckily that Snape stepped in when he did, or I swear I would have hexed his balls off" Draco says as he looks down at me his eyes shining with sincerity and I don't doubt that he would have.

I turn towards him as well, our heads leant together, eyes on each other, our conversation completely and utterly private… well maybe not, but it creates the illusion of privacy. "It's fine Draco." I say, besides I was used to it by now.

"It's not fine Hermione, he's hurt you twice since with been together.. he has to pay" I suddenly feel a sense of fear.. is Draco saying that he is going to go after him.

"Please just leave it" I whisper quietly and hopefully.

He sighs loudly, obviously thinking about it "fine I will, but only because you asked, if he so much as looks at you in a wrong way again, then no amount of pleading will stop me from ripping his throat out." He says, causing me to gasp slightly at the vulgar wording.

"Sorry babe" he whispers as he sees the look on my face. He leans in slowly towards me, pecking my lips softly and lightly just once, still my eyes flicker closed for a brief second.

He flashes me a small smile and I grin back, turning away from him and towards my dinner. "Luff, don't listen to da ginger prat" Viktor whispers from beside of me, causing me to chuckle softly.

"Hi Hermione, I'm blaise, Draco has told us all about you" the dark boy says as he gestures to the boys beside of him. Theodore Nott, Crab and Goyle.

"All good things I hope?" I tease gently as I smile back at him.

"Of course." He says simply.

And With Blaise's welcoming gesture I suddenly feel at home and happy… life could not be more perfect.

* * *

><p>Epilogue.. fifteen years later.<p>

"Aaron, Thomas come on you're going to miss the train" I yell out to my elven year old twins with a sigh… I was stressed completely and utterly, all morning I have been rushing around, getting everything ready for their first day.

"Coming mum" they both reply in unison as we walk down the platform, finally getting to the boarding part.

I cannot help but notice Ronald Weasley at the other side of the platform, with Lavender Brown and their child, along with Harry and Ginny… Harry looks up at me and nods once, politely, so I smile back at him.. we would never be friends again, but we were civil at least. Shaking my head, I refocus my attention on my boys.

"Now come and give me a kiss both of you" I say softly, bending down towards them, one kissing either side of my cheek. "I love you guys." I say as I ruffle Thomas' thick mass of blonde hair, just like his father, they both looked exactly like him, except their eyes, they had my eyes.

"Mum.." they whine, probably embarrassed by my actions.

"Bye Dad" they both say.. speaking together as usual.

"We'll see you at the holidays…" Draco replies when inside I am mentally ticking off the days until they are home.

Thomas begins to board the train as Aaron turns around "love you mum" he whispers, causing me to smile before he hurries off.

I feel the tears prickling at my eyes as I watch my babies leave. "It will be fine, they will be back before you know it" Draco reassures as he wraps his arm around me and pulls me against his side.

I rest my head against his shoulder, sighing lightly. "I know.." I say sadly as the train starts and I see the twins waving out of the carriage, I lift my hand and wave goodbye as does Draco.

"I love you my dear" he says quietly as his hand moves down and rubs my swollen belly affectionately.

"Love you too Draco, always and forever" I add as I allow him to lead me out of the train station..

Life was good.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww its finished now..<strong>

**I have a new idea for a one shot to 'my life would suck without you'**

**Would you rather have Draco/Hermione or Draco/Harry**


End file.
